Solar water heaters are well known and include many different features. Some devices convert solar energy to electricity and then use the electricity to heat water. Others, such as those disclosed in U.S. Patent Nos. 4,471,759, 4,381,763, 4,143,644, 3,513,828 and 1,042,418 heat water radiantly. The water is typically thinly spread over a large, substantially flat surface area within a container having an opaque backing. The backing is usually black in color and functions as an absorber. The absorber is warmed by the sun and radiates heat to the water.
Portable showers are known. One such device, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,372,598, includes a fuel burning water heater and a hand pump. This is a rather large and bulky device which is portable only in the sense that it does not rely upon municipal water or power for operation.
Other devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 337,815 and 339,860 do not appear to disclose any water heating means. The '815 patent appears to disclose a battery pack and immersion pump and '860 patent does not appear to disclose any means for pumping water from tank to shower head. Temperature control in these devices is apparently only possible by monitoring the temperature of water in the sump and/or tank. Water temperature apparently may not be changed during a shower.
Solar-heated water showers are also known. Two such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 323,703 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,793. The '703 patent only discloses ornamental aspects of the shower and not operational details. The '703 patent does not disclose, for example, how or where water is heated, stored or pumped to the shower head. It is believed by Applicant, who has seen a photo of this device installed, that the device 1) is intended for permanent installation and connection to a municipal or other pressurized water supply, and 2) includes a single water line extending between heated water storage and the shower head. The '703 device apparently is not intended to be portable and includes no capability for controlling water temperature during a shower.
The '793 patent discloses a portable bag type solar water heater which may be hung for use as a gravity shower. There is no capability for controlling water temperature during a shower. As with other gravity showers, water pressure in the '793 device is generally much lower than is desired by typical users. Also, water pressure declines over the course of the shower.
What is desired, therefore, is a solar-heated water shower which provides ample water pressure and permits adjustment of water temperature during a shower, while also being easily portable and of relatively simple construction.